


In another universe ... we're just as happy

by Julieseven



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, all Leonie's fault, also I like daemons too much, daemon AU, she's too talented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: So, you can all blame Leonie for this: her AMAZING picture inspired me to go back to writing in the “His Dark Materials” verse. I wrote an entire fic in that verse for OG once … and now, our dear talented Leonie inspired a one-shot about the cutest scene in WTFock …Please give Leonie some love under her posts oninstaandTumblr! She really deserves all the love!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	In another universe ... we're just as happy

**Author's Note:**

> In another universe, parallel to ours, people’s souls don’t live inside their bodies, but they walk beside them as animal spirits called daemons.
> 
> Daemons are physical manifestations of people's souls and usually have the opposite gender the person they belong to identifies as, except for non-binary people, whose daemons are usually non-binary as well.
> 
> A daemon forms from a baby’s first breath at birth, and it can change shape during a person’s childhood. Usually, a daemon settles on a particular shape some time during puberty, usually after a defining event in the person’s life. In this story, all daemons have settled already.
> 
> It's very very impolite to touch another person's daemon, that is only permissible between close family members, very close friends or lovers. Touches between daemons are normal though.
> 
> They feel everything their human feels, however more emotionally than physically. For instance, when a human feels sad, their daemon feels the exact same sadness. However, if a human is touched, the daemon only feels it if the touch is violent or particularly emotional.
> 
> Daemon introductions:
> 
> Robbe: a fox named Saumya(“gentle” in Gujarati), called “Mya”  
> Sander: a white wolf named Kavaani (“dream” in Telugu), called “Vaani”  
> Zoë: a black panther named Pavar (“Power” in Malayalam)  
> Milan: a white weasel named Abarona (“protection” in Belarussian), called “Rona”

Robbe closes the front door behind himself with a relieved sigh. Coming home on a cold day is his favourite part of winter, and Saumya shares that sentiment: She stretches out her front paws and leans back on her hind legs, letting out a long breath. “Good to be home,” she says contently, and Robbe nodds in agreement while taking off his shoes. 

“Do you think Zoë is gonna make us dinner?” he asks his daemon, but when he looks down at her, he finds Saumya staring at something behind Robbe with wide eyes. Robbe whirls around to see Pavar approaching the two of them with a disapproving expression on his face. But before Pavar can tease Robbe for being a spoilt brat, Zoë’s voice comes from the kitchen, sounding annoyed and amused at the same time.

“Zoë is going out for dinner later, but it’s so good to know you rely on her for food.”

A second later, she pokes her head into the hallway, grinning cheekily at Robbe. “Hi Mya,” she adds with a nod at Robbe’s daemon before walking up to Robbe to hug him.

“Sorry,” Robbe murmurs at Zoë’s shoulder and gives her a queasy grin when she lets go of him again. 

Zoë shakes her head and pats Robbe’s shoulder. “It’s okay, don’t worry. There is some leftover lasagna from yesterday in the fridge.” She inclines her head sideways and makes a face. “I doubt it will be enough for you _and_ the two hungry monsters in the living room though.”

Robbe sucks in a breath at that and when Zoë giggles in response, it suddenly hits him that she’s way more cheerful than she was this morning at breakfast.

“Hold on,” he says, waving his index finger in front of Zoë’s face. From the corner of his eye, he spots Saumya eyeing Pavar with an amused grin while Pavar moves back a few steps, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. That alone almost answers Robbe’s question, but he still has to ask.

“Who are you going to dinner with?”

Zoë’s frown is not convincing when she scoffs feebly and turns away, picking her jacket off the hanger at the wall. “Robbe, a grown-up woman can go out for dinner by herself, you know that.”

But even with her back turned to him, Robbe can hear that his roommate is smiling, so he doesn’t even wait for her to face him again before replying. “Tell Senne I said hello, and that if he fucks this up, I’ll personally dump him in the ocean.”

With that, Robbe turns on his heel and Saumya briefly nudges Pavar’s shoulder with her head as if to encourage him. Robbe chuckles at Zoë’s exasperated “Fine, I will,” but then he stops dead in his tracks at the sound of a familiar laugh.

He’s missed that laugh ever since he’s last heard it, and that seems like forever ago. Exchanging a surprised look with Saumya, Robbe pushes the living room door open and almost doesn’t believe his eyes.

Sander is sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, laughing together with Milan who is half-lying half-sitting on the armchair across from him. Kavaani is wrapped around Sander’s back while Abarona is sitting on Milan’s shoulder, and the four of them look so cosy Robbe could almost forget Sander hasn’t always lived here with them.

The thought makes him smile as he walks into the living room and Saumya darts ahead towards Abarona - those two have been behaving like sisters since Robbe moved in, and it makes Milan say embarrassingly stupid things all the time- like “hah, our daemons almost seem related, are you sure you’re not my lost little brother, Robbe?”

“Hi,” Robbe calls cheerfully, patting Milan’s shoulder on his way past him before locking eyes with Sander, whose face lights up at the sight of Robbe.

“Hey,” both Milan and Sander reply cheerily, and Robbe’s heart jumps at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He hasn’t really talked much in the past few days, so hearing him again is like music to Robbe’s ears.

“It’s looking cosy in here,” he says happily, sitting down behind Sander, who instantly leans his head on Robbe’s knee.

“Oh yeah, we are drinking tea and trying to solve this bitch of a crossword puzzle,” Milan giggles, but Robbe hardly hears him. He gently tilts Sander’s head back and slots their lips together. Sander kisses him back gently and completely surrenders to Robbe’s touch with a happy sigh. Robbe feels that sound deep in his bones and it sends a shiver of relief down his spine. He knew Sander was going to be okay eventually, but actually feeling that his boyfriend is doing better is still enormously reassuring.

They break apart after a while and Robbe looks up to find both Milan and Abarona watching the two of them with barely masked pride and joy. A few weeks ago Robbe would have felt embarrassed about anyone looking at him and Sander that way. But now, he just smiles at Milan and then bends down again to kiss Sander’s nose and his forehead while softly caressing his boyfriend’s neck with both hands. Sander closes his eyes with a blissful look on his face and Robbe could swear he hears Kavaani sigh comfortably.

And as if that wasn’t enough, Sander opens his eyes and murmurs “you’re an angel,” under his breath, making Robbe’s heart melt. 

  
“Likewise,” Robbe breathes back and kisses Sander one more time, just because he can. 


End file.
